


Our Rom-Com Life

by Akinasky



Series: SterekWeek 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1, Dating, Fluff, Ice Cream Kisses, Ice Cream on Dates, Lyrics and Quotes, M/M, Slice of Life, Sterekweek, Sterekweek2018, getting engaged, getting married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-08-08 04:45:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16422638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/pseuds/Akinasky
Summary: 5 Times Derek and Stiles used quotes to same something important and 1 time they used a quote to say 'I love you'Each Section is named for where the quote came from and each section has time jumps in between, which is why the story covers their First Date and their Marriage. :)





	Our Rom-Com Life

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't do lyrics for Sterekweek because of the AO3 rules so I went with quotes. Hope you like it.

 

  1. **The Fault in Our Stars**



The first time Stiles Stilinski ever saw Derek Hale they were both in the middle of the woods and Scott was looking for his inhaler. The brooding man appeared out of nowhere and tossed the inhaler over to Scott and told them to get off his property. Stiles had been in lust with him ever since.

Derek Hale had been Stiles’s bisexual awakening at the age of eighteen and even though he’d once cared greatly for Lydia, she just wasn’t the person he wanted to chase anymore but it didn’t take long to realize that his feelings weren’t returned to Stiles focused on keeping his newly werewolf-ized best friend alive and played snark/flirt as often as he could with Derek as possible.

It wasn’t until four years later, after four years of madness and monsters—both human and mythical in nature. After graduation and acceptance letters for every school he wanted to get into when it happened.

Stiles was fixing his hair, attempting to make it artfully tousled instead of like he’d rolled out of bed but it didn’t seem to be working when there was a knock on his window. Stiles turned and frowned when he saw nothing. He walked over to open the window just as someone swung into the window. “What the fuck!” he exclaimed as he realized it was Derek sliding into his room right before he was supposed to be making an appearance at Lydia Martin’s graduation bash. Scott was already there with Kira and Malia who were helping Lydia get things set up. Jackson and Ethan were coming over with Danny and Isaac. They had a couple of friends in the Ito pack that were graduating as well who were supposed to be stopping by and then there was everyone else in their graduating class who Lydia invited by way of screaming down the hallway of the school.

“Derek, what the hell are you doing here?” Stiles demanded, crossing his arms and forgetting about his hair.

The werewolf rubbed the back of his neck, “I didn’t mean to scare you, I just needed to see you.”

Stiles frowned, “Why?” Derek had run away from Beacon Hills and stayed gone for the past year and a half. Stiles had been happy for him but sad at the same time. He’d dated Malia and they discovered that they couldn’t be together anymore, not really. There had been other girls but no other guys, until Stiles convinced himself that what he thought he felt for Derek had just been some passing fancy, that he wasn’t really attracted to him.

And now, he was clearly wrong.

Derek was still wearing that goddammed leather jacket but he wasn’t as beefed up as he was in the past, he was a little soft around the middle but still strong and trim. He had a full beard and it was touchable and he just looked more relaxed and comfortable in his skin. It was the most attractive thing Stiles has seen in a long time.

Derek stepped closer, “I didn’t want to say anything before because I knew what I felt was wrong, it was just going to hurt. You or me or both, but it was going to hurt.”

“What was going to hurt?” Stiles asked, wondering if what he _thought_ Derek was saying was _actually_ what he was saying.

“I am just going to break your heart, like I did to everyone else,” Derek whispered.

“My heart?” Stiles asked.

Derek moved a little closer and his lips twitched up a little in a smile, “My heart, your heart. I wanted you, the same way you wanted me but I couldn’t chance it. I couldn’t take the chance that I was ever like _her!_ ”

It was easy to hear Kate’s name in the silence and the derision though Stiles couldn’t imagine Derek could ever be like her.

Stiles stepped a little closer and pressed a hand to Derek’s scruffy cheek and it was soft! So soft that he was distracted for a minute before he spoke. “It would be a privilege to have my heart broken by you.”

Derek rolled his eyes in pure Sourwolf fashion so Stiles pulled him in and pressed their lips together in a simple closed-mouth kiss. It wasn’t much to write home about, except that it was everything and more. The feel of his beard rubbing across Stiles’s cheeks tickled gently, while Derek breathed in and out in sync with Stiles. Their bodies melded together, leaving no space in between. He didn’t know how two men about the same size and either lean or muscled could feel so perfectly aligned and safe. Maybe it was all the times they’d saved each other before Derek left or maybe it was just knowing each other no matter the recent distance.

This was clearly the start of something amazing. Stiles grinned and felt their teeth click off of each other before he pulled away, “I don’t think my heart is in any danger really.”

Derek smiled back, bumping his nose against Stiles’s before he said, “I will just have to wait and see.”

 

 

  1. **The Notebook**



“Do you ever think about other lives, like past lives or future lives?” Derek asked as they walked along the boardwalk, the sun shining overhead and the ocean whooshing in and out on the other side of them. Stiles and Derek were both holding small ice cream cones, licking the dripping food as they walked with their hands linked between them as they walked.

Stiles thought about the question, it was so rare that Derek opened interesting conversations like this one and he didn’t want to discourage such a thing. Derek may have been worried about breaking Stiles’s heart in the beginning, and now almost a year later Derek still worried but he wasn’t the only one. Stiles had done more than he ever imagined to make sure that Derek’s heart and future was in the right hands with Stiles.

“I think about things like that all the time but how do you think about it?”

“Maybe werewolves were wolves in another life, maybe that’s why I am the way I am.”

“I’ve seen your wolf Derek,” Stiles said with a smile, “It’s one of the most beautiful things I’ve ever seen. You’re a wolf in this life as well as a man.”

“But once, maybe once, I was just a wolf and I was free to run all the time, maybe I was free of all this madness that comes with being a human.”

“Do you think I could have been a wolf too?” Stiles asked, lapping a little more of his chocolate ice cream before it got all over his fingers and Derek squeezed their clasped hands.

“I think you’re a wolf now,” Derek answered with a grin.

“Roar,” Stiles responded, making a claw out of his fingers and waving them at Derek who almost snorted ice cream as he laughed. “But what about other lives, what about future lives? Is there something you wish you could be?”

“What would you want to be?”

Stiles smiled, thinking about it, “I don’t know, maybe a bird.”

“A bird? Why?”

Stiles grinned, “I want to fly,” he said throwing his hands out and almost smacking Derek in the face if it hadn’t been for his werewolf reflexes, though it didn’t save his ice cream from flying out of the cone and going splat on the sidewalk. Derek snorted and Stiles frowned at his boyfriend, “You know I’m just going to steal yours, right?”

Derek gladly handed the ice cream over and Stiles started lapping at the new flavor happily.

“So, what about you?”

“What about me?” Derek asked, apparently having lost the conversation already.

“What would you be?”

“If you’re a bird, I’m a bird,” Derek responded and Stiles paused and pulled him to a stop.

“Yeah?”

Derek nodded, so Stiles dragged him close for a sugary sweet kiss. When he pulled back Stiles grinned, “I would always be happy to be whatever you are.”

“Except a werewolf,” Derek reminded Stiles. The human laughed, shoving his boyfriend good naturedly before they started walking again.

“If I had to be a werewolf to stay with you, I would.”

Derek squeezed their clasped hands, “I know,” as they continued their journey back to the Stilinksi house to watch some sappy rom com as was a part of their weekly ‘Ice Cream and Rom Com’ night. It was silly but Stiles learned a long time ago that silly could be the most fun and he’d learned recently that Derek needed a little more silly in his life.

And Stiles was just the person to give it to him.

 

 

  1. **Bridges of Madison County**



It was their one-year anniversary, from the day that Derek came into this bedroom and they shared their first kiss. Derek was taking Stiles out for dinner at some swanky place and he was trying to find something to wear but Stiles still seemed to own a goodly amount of flannel despite Lydia’s and Malia’s attempts to clean it out. Stiles loved flannel and he wasn’t going to stop wearing it for anyone but this was a special night and it should be more than flannel and a t-shirt kind of day. He scrounged up a white dress shirt and a red vest, paired it with a pair of his black skinny jeans and called it good. He didn’t have slacks in his closet at the moment because demon fighting and running with werewolves didn’t really allow for a surviving wardrobe so even the clothes he wore to dances and special events were gone thanks to the supernatural. Sometimes it wasn’t even threats, Parrish still caught on fire every once in a while, and sometimes Stiles stood a little too close. He didn’t really like to keep clothes with burned out holes in them.

Once he was dressed, Stiles walked downstairs and glanced at his phone to see that Derek was already on his way over. He walked into the kitchen where his dad was sitting at the island with a bunch of paperwork spread out around him and smiled. With the supernatural known to him and the pack on his side, his dad’s success rating in catching normal and supernatural baddies had gone up so he was sitting unopposed for the sheriff’s position but that didn’t mean he had less paperwork to take care of.

“Hey,” Stiles greeted and his dad looked up, glasses perched on his nose.

“Hey, is Derek on his way? You look nice.”

“Thanks, and yes, he’s on his way.”

Stiles checked his phone again, realizing that only about a minute had gone by so he went to the sink and filled a glass with water so he could do something with his hands _other than_ check his phone. The loft was only about a fifteen-minute drive but the seconds seemed to drag along the ground like a Kanima infected victim. He was about halfway through his glass of water when Derek walked up the step and knocked. Stiles fumbled the glass a little and put it on the counter with a sharp clink and his dad turned to frown at him, “Why are you so nervous?”

Stiles shrugged, “It’s just been a good time, we’ve been good together and I feel like I am going to wreck everything.”

“You know, for such a little genius, you are kind of an idiot sometimes,” Noah snorted.

“Rude!” Stiles said and patted his dad’s shoulder as he walked by and went to the front door. He opened the door and stalled out when he tried to smile because Derek looked amazing, he was fucking perfection. Dressed in black jeans that hugged his hips and thighs just enough to tantalize but not be uncomfortable. The black dress shirt he wore was pressed and buttoned to the second to last button with a jade green vest on over it, left unbuttoned and his leather jacket on.

“Hi Stiles, are you ready?” Derek asked, his cheeks a little ruddy in the face of Stiles’s starstruck expression.

Stiles rubbed his eyes and looked again, catching onto Derek’s tender gaze and he nodded and pushed out past him and towards the Camaro. He seated himself and pressed his hand into his eyes, hard to believe right now that Derek Hale was getting into the driver seat of this vehicle and they were going to celebrate one year of being together and he was already ruining it with his anxiety and drooling.

Derek got into the car and frowned over at Stiles, “Are you okay?”

Stiles nodded but Derek just turned in his seat and waited. Stiles sighed, “I’m freaking out here, okay?”

“Why?”

“Because you’re Derek freaking Hale! And you are the most beautiful and brave and handsome person I have ever known.”

“That’s just the werewolf genes,” Derek waved this off.

“Don’t do that, I hate when you do that.”

“Do what?” Derek snorted.

“Don’t just wave off something that you are. Something of meaning and substance.”

“My supposed looks are not a thing of substance.”

“Maybe your looks are the reason I went through my bi-curious phase but it was never the reason I stayed by your side when you needed me, it was never the reason I sought you out. It wasn’t the reason I pined for you.”

“You pined for me?” Derek asked with a small smile.

“It seems right now,” Stiles started wondering how the words came to him so easily, “That all I’ve ever done in my life is making my way here to you.”

Derek leaned in close and pressed his mouth to Stiles’s lips in a quick kiss. “I feel the same way,” he whispered into Stiles’s lips when he moved away. Derek pressed another kiss to the corner of Stiles’s mouth before he settled back in his seat, “Are you ready to go before we miss our reservation?”

Derek’s annoyed tone did more to calm him down than the loving words, Stiles smiled and resettled into his seat and pointed forward, “Let’s do this.”

“Okay then,” Derek said, starting the car.

“Oh, and Derek?” Stiles asked.

“What?”

“Happy anniversary, I’m so glad to be with you.”

Derek smiled, “Happy anniversary Stiles.”

 

 

  1. **As Good as it Gets**



Dating Derek is equally the most delightful, sexy, fun filled adventure as it was the most frustrating thing Stiles had ever done in his life. Derek was still stoic and closed off, he didn’t trust easily and tended to test Stiles at weird times about his sincerity and devotion. It was one of the biggest struggles for them in their relationship, some of their biggest fights were about Derek’s inability to trust Stiles despite the fact that he’d been doing everything in his power to always be there for his boyfriend. Even before they were boyfriends.

This was the worst. Derek hadn’t spoken to him in three days, because Stiles had to cancel a date to work on some school work and met with someone at the campus who apparently was another werewolf. Someone who was deeply interested in Stiles, according to Derek who yelled at him for going and spending time with another wolf and didn’t tell her that he was taken.

“I did tell her!” Stiles shouted the last time they saw each other, “I told her in conversation because _nothing happened_! How can this possibly be a concern after all this time? I have never done anything to make you believe I would cheat on you.”

“It’s not about cheating, it’s about communication. You are a werewolf’s mate and because I didn’t get introduced to her, it makes everything all weird with the instincts.”

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Stiles demanded.

“I did!” Derek returned.

“No!” Stiles snapped, “You accused and I am sick of it. I am sick of you testing me and treating me like I am just a piece of shit who is just waiting with baited breath to hurt you. I’m not so just stop it!”

Derek took a deep breath and turned and walked out of his loft and didn’t come home until long after Stiles trudged back to his place. And now he didn’t know if he should call Derek or text him or try and find him. Should he say he was sorry? Even though he wasn’t really sorry for what he said. He was sorry about how he said it, but not that he’d said it. Derek constantly assuming the worst about him caused a lot of anxiety for Stiles and he didn’t like it. When they were good everything was _really good_ but when they were struggling, it was like the end of the world.

Someone knocked on the front door as Stiles was setting up something to watch some romantic comedy because he needed someone’s love life to go well before the end of the movie. He also had his eye on a half-gallon of ice cream to drown in and whoever was at the door was just going to have to go get their own. He trudged over to the door and looked through the peephole and froze.

Derek was standing on his porch.

“Stiles, I can hear your heartbeat and I know you know its me. Please let me in?”

At least he asked instead of his old demands and threats to get what he wanted. Stiles opened the door and stepped back to invite him in, saying nothing. He didn’t know if he had anything to say unless Derek was going to at least try to knock off this blaming and distrust shit. Derek walked into the living room and saw the menu for the movie he was about to watch.

“I thought we were going to watch this for date night?” Derek asked, crossing his arms petulantly.

“Do we still have date night?” Stiles snarked.

Derek slumped, stumbling back enough to sit down on the couch and Stiles almost went to him, knowing the look of defeat from knowing Derek for years. It was a well-used look for the werewolf. Stiles barely held back, digging his fingernails into his palms to keep from moving.

“Don’t hurt yourself please?” Derek asked and Stiles loosened his fists and let them fall to his sides.

“I need to say this, please just bear with me,” Derek started. Stiles nodded and stayed silent so Derek could speak. He started, “You make me want to be a better man.”

Stiles took a deep breath, staying silent.

“It’s not going to magically happen, my years of distrust came at a price, it was the price of my family members lives. At the price of Paige’s life. At the price of my innocence and my ability to connect with other people, including my betas once upon a time. I am not saying this as an excuse to just put up with my unhealthy coping mechanisms indefinitely but I have never really had anyone I could call out and they would give back just as passionately. Every time you remind me that you are nothing like the people from my past, it breaks down that wall a little more but it’s a strong wall. I want to have date night with you no matter what, to always come back to each other, no matter how mad we might be.”

Stiles sat down next to Derek and took his hand, “God, I am so sorry. I didn’t forget all those things. I just sometimes get so confused when you treat me like I’m _her_!”

Derek shook his head, “You don’t have to apologize, I know you didn’t forget and the relationship I have with you is one of the most wonderful things in my life because you don’t treat me like a monster but you also don’t handle me with kid gloves. I don’t need to be coddled, like some people insist on doing but I also just need time.”

“You have it, I promise!” Stiles exclaimed and tugged Derek close enough to hug him. Derek’s arms wound around his back and squeezed as the werewolf scent marked his neck and Stiles smiled into the contact. That was one of the awesome parts of dating Derek Hale, he loved cuddling and being close and Stiles smelling like him which requires more cuddling.

Not to mention Derek had amazing shoulders and he could pick Stiles up and carry him around when they were fooling around.

And Derek watched Buffy with him and had long conversations about the importance of media and shows like Buffy.

Though one of Derek’s finest features, in Stiles’s opinion, was that his favorite thing was sitting on the couch with a classic, while Stiles had his head in Derek’s lap watching some new episode. The quiet between them was one of his favorite things.

If struggling through some of Derek’s past trauma and growing into a different person was a part of getting to have all the fun and delicious parts of dating Derek then it was all worth it. Even if they ended up yelling at each other again before the week was out.

Which is exactly what happened.

But Derek stuck around this time, talked through the feelings and fears they were both having and got a little better at talking about their feelings.

Worth it.

 

 

  1. **Sweet Home Alabama**



Stiles was being odd, Derek thought. Well he was being more odd than normal. Stiles was being secretive, making phone calls and kept walking out of the room when the phone rang. He’d left the loft and went home more than once when he got certain calls and despite all the work they’d done to alleviate some of Derek’s fears, some of them were rearing their ugly heads.

Mostly because Stiles was lying to him, about something. It was clear.

He also smelled like anxiety, but there was a certain note to it that spoke of dishonesty and Derek asked him about its multiple times and all Stiles did was stumble out of the room before he could get caught in another ‘I’m fine’ lie. He wasn’t fine.

What Derek didn’t understand was that as they were rounding their second anniversary, everything had been amazing. They were communicating well; the sex was amazing and everything else was even better. Stiles was always making sure that Derek was okay and present, they talked about things thoroughly including the possibility of them moving into the loft together. Derek had started renovating the space, making space for Stiles in all his iterations many of which came with plenty of accoutrements. Everything was good. Then something changed and he didn’t know what to think of it.

About a week after their anniversary past (they went to dinner and a movie then dancing at Stiles’s favorite club) Stiles sat down looking and smelling dour.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked as he tried to stated but Stiles pulled him back down gently.

“Nothing, I just wanted to ask you something. You wanna go somewhere with me?”

Derek frowned but nodded and they got their shoes and jackets on. Stiles got in the Jeep and Derek followed his lead, getting into the passenger seat of the vehicle and watched as Stiles tapped nervously along with the radio and jabbering about nothing which was one of Stiles’s old coping mechanisms. Stiles loved to talk, to inform people of things but this was inane and Stiles didn’t normally do inane with Derek.

“You’re being weird,” Derek finally said and Stiles laughed nervously.

“No lies detected,” he responded and went right back to what he was saying until they pulled off the road and into the Preserve. Derek started looked around, to determine where they were headed and then when it clicked he turned in surprise to stare at Stiles who was pretending not to see him staring.

When Stiles parked the vehicle and headed to the back where he pulled out a cooler that Derek didn’t even know was back there and a blanket before heading off in the same direction that Derek had gone so many times in his teens, with Paige and few others before the fire. Not Kate though, thankfully. She’d never wanted to come here with him.

“How do you know about this?” he demanded as they walked out of the heavy trees and came to a stop at the edge of the overlook where they could see most of Beacon Hills and he dropped the cooler before whipping out the blanket and laying it down.

“I know because apparently my dad caught you out here more than once, with other people,” Stiles said and waggled his eyebrows.

“You talked to your dad about my high school make out spot?” Derek demanded with a groan.

Stiles waggled his eyebrows, “My dad knows that we make out Derek. He even knows that we have sex on occasion.”

Derek covered his face with put upon shame, playing it up just to make Stiles laugh as he opened the cooler and pulled out a tub of ice cream and two spoons. “What is all this?”

“This is me being romantic,” Stiles huffed.

“High school make out spots with ice cream?”

“Well I was jealous that you brought girls here and I haven’t been here so I decided to fix that. Problem?”

Derek shook his head before he sat down and Stiles climbed over to sit between Derek’s widespread thighs so they could both eat out of the carton and look at the skyline spread out in front of them. They demolished the ice cream pretty easily before Stiles turned around in Derek’s arms and placed his sticky and chilled fingers on Derek’s cheeks while he grunted.

“Now I’m going to have to wash my beard, thanks Stiles.”

Stiles grinned and moved in to kiss Derek and it was like every other ice cream flavored kiss they’d shared in the two years they’d been together but it was a little different at the same time. He leaned back just enough to gaze at Stiles, question clear in his eyes. “You’re the first man I ever kissed, Derek, and I want you to be the last.” Stiles said as he held up something and Derek’s eyes shifted over to the small wobbly piece of rubber, red in color and frowned.

“What is that?”

“I didn’t think a metal ring would work, since you can full shift and there are issues with silver,” Stiles was starting to stutter in anxiety, his scent changing a little to embarrassment. Derek wanted that to stop, he missed the sweet happiness for a moment before.

“Are you asking me to marry you?” Derek asked, clicking together what a ring and romance and so on usually meant to humans and couples.

“Kind of, I didn’t think I could say it outright but I don’t want anyone else, just you.”

Derek dragged Stiles close again and kissed him hungrily. Stiles wound his arms around Derek’s shoulders and struggled astride his lap as they continued to kiss. Stiles broke off to laugh and Derek chuckled as he leaned back on the ground and Stiles stumbled down across his chest in a haphazard fashion.

“Is that a yes?’ Stiles asked anxiously.

“I don’t know, are you actually going to ask me?”

Stiles took a deep breath and asked, “Will you marry me?”

“Yeah I will, Idiot.”

“Your idiot,” Stiles responded proudly as he slipped the weird rubber ring onto Derek’s finger and it settled there after a moment and warmed to him. Derek kissed him again.

“Why red?”

“Red string of fate,” Stiles answered then shrugged a little, “Plus your alpha eyes. I love them.”

Derek smiled and squeezed Stiles a little then did what he always liked doing when he brought someone here, they made out. But this was going to be forever unique because this was the first time he’d been proposed to in this spot. It was the first time he’d made out with his fiancé in this spot. Not to mention, Stiles was unique in more ways than just gender from the few others Derek brought to this spot.

He was the first man Derek ever kissed and he wanted Stiles to be the last as well.

 

**And 1. Buffy the Vampire Slayer**

Every part of their wedding was a disaster, Scott had decided to be a douchebag and forbade Stiles from marrying Derek to which he delightfully told his best friend to take a long week off a short pier and as the day loomed closer and Scott didn’t call to make up with him, the more anxious Stiles got. And Lydia sucked at keeping him calm, instead she was just getting more irritated with him.

Cora was going to act as Derek’s second and Lydia would be Stiles’s second, someone to stand as they shared their mating vows. The flowers didn’t get delivered until the last minute and then someone thought it would be pretty if they put wolfsbane into the bouquet which put Derek in bed for most of the day prior to the ceremony.

Deaton cancelled at the last minute and thankfully Stiles’s dad was willing to step in as the officiant but it wasn’t going to be ‘official’ by werewolf standards until an Emissary completed the mating bond but they could at least sign their marriage license and Stiles wondered if Deaton backed out because he was siding with Scott and if that was the case, Stiles was going to punch them both in the dick. Half of their guests got food poisoning and they weren’t even coming and Stiles didn’t know how many other things he could hear before he just called it all off.

“Stiles, are you ready?” Lydia asked outside the door and he looked down at his dark navy-blue suit and made sure everything was tucked in and nodded.

“What’s it like out there?”

Lydia didn’t say anything and Stiles walked over to the door and threw it open to see her dressed beautifully in a dark blue gown and her hair was gathered in an artful updo that wasn’t much more intense than she sometimes did in school. The rich really did live differently, Stiles thought as he pushed past her and looked into the room where everyone was waiting.

‘Everyone’ seemed like too big a word since his dad was at the front of the room with Derek waiting and Cora standing behind him. They were both dressed in black, Derek in a tuxedo and Cora was wearing black slacks and a button up shirt and a white vest over it. Chris Argent was there, as was Melissa despite the fact that her son wasn’t there. A bunch of the deputies were there, ones that have been there for Stiles his whole life. More than half of the guests had called out this morning and Stiles worried that the fact that the other packs weren’t here, they were going to consider this some sort of slight as well as the fact that those who were here, Deaton had cancelled. The Emissary who was supposed to be joining them together decided that he couldn’t be there.

“Stiles, just look at Derek,” Lydia from behind him and Stiles complied. He looked back as Derek looked towards the back of the room and they locked eyes. Derek smiled a little and mouthed, “I love you.”

With that Stiles walked around the door frame and Lydia grabbed him by the back of the shirt and stepped in front of him. “Come on man, we practiced this!” Lydia snapped and a couple of the guests chuckled. Lydia walked down the aisle and Stiles waited a beat before he started forward. He kept eye contact with Derek the whole time and got there so quickly, the music just kept playing for a couple more bars.

“Derek, this whole thing has been a disaster and Deaton cancelled and maybe we should postpone.”

“Stiles,” Noah admonished but Stiles waved him off while the music started to wind down.

“Nothing else matters right now except me marrying you, I’ve waited long enough to say what I have to say.”

 “Let’s get this show on the road, Stiles and Derek have both prepared some words for each other before we get to the paperwork part.” Stiles smiled at his dad who found out he was going to do this at six o’clock this morning. He was doing a great job trying to keep the train on the busted tracks.

“Stiles,” Derek started, “When I say ‘I love you,’ it’s not because I want you or I can’t have you. It has nothing to do with me. I love what you are, what you do, how you try. I’ve seen your kindness and your strength. I’ve seen the best and the worst of you. And I understand with perfect clarity what you are. You are the One.”

Stiles knew exactly where that came from but he was still going to cry, quote or no. It was only fair that he gave back as good as he got.

“Stiles?” Noah looked at him side-eyed, “Behave.”

“Dad!” Stiles exclaimed and everyone chuckled he turned back to Derek, “People don’t fall in love with what’s right in front of them. People want the dream—what they can’t have. The more unattainable, the more attractive… Or that’s what I always believed before you. When I lusted after you, I knew it was never going to work or go anywhere because you were so apart from me, so different and unattainable and I tried not to love you but I couldn’t stop and now. Knowing you now, being with you and being loved by you has been the most amazing experience bar none.” Stiles paused and looked at Derek and took a deep breath, “I love you Derek Hale, and I can’t wait to be married to you.”

“Okay,” Noah continued the ceremony, the words and everything blurring together as they placed their rings on each other and then they were kissing and Stiles didn’t care about the shit show that their marriage turned into. It didn’t matter, he was married to Derek Hale. They were going to be together, through thick and thin.

Derek wrapped him up in a hug and Stiles did the same, one of his legs sneaking up and around Derek’s hip to the sounds of catcalls and hoots from the crowd. Stiles ended the kiss, Derek chasing his lips for a moment before they both smiled at each other and turned towards the people as Noah called out their names.

After years and years of being together, what Stiles remembered when they looked at the pictures and their guest book was that they quoted _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ in their vows and they were married.

And that’s all that mattered.

Talking to each other in quotes had always worked for them after all.


End file.
